Rainbow Six: The Division
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: With an operative down, a rouge agent on the run, and a top secret weapon stolen by a terrorist cell known as The Division, Onyx Squad is called in to defeat the threat. Led by Major Sasuke Uchiha, the team sets out across the world to stop the Division before they attack. Rated M for violence, language, and chapters involving Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Lee/Ino, and Shino/Tenten
1. Tajikistan

This Fanfiction is dedicated to Mr. Tom Clancy, a great author, and a personal inspiration

**Chapter 1 – Secure package**

Tajikistan, May 2nd 2026

In the mountains miles from Tajikistan's capital city the voice of General Tsunade went through the head of three soldiers as an illegal arms deal was going down in an old Soviet missile base.

"Onyx team," Tsunade said, "Today a powerful weapon is about to trade hands, the wrong hands, make sure that doesn't happen."

At 12:45 (local time), the team was in position as a Bell-Boeing Osprey came in for a landing in the center of the courtyard.

The two people that stepped out of the Osprey were Russian Mafia boss Ivan Lebovitch and his second, Anastasia, the others that exited the plane was his own little private army.

The man that was already standing inside the base was Third-World Terrorist Gabe Fernando and his own private army.

Anastasia held out the briefcase she was holding, and opened it revealing a case fully of money, "One hundred million dollars U.S.," Ivan said in a heavy Russian Accent, "You have the device?"

Gabe's second, David opened his bullet-proof case, revealing a large ball of stabilized plutonium.

The scope from the suppressed M110 SASS belonging to Rainbow Six's sniper Naruto, codenamed "Ghost" zoomed in on the case, "That's it," Tsunade said, "That's the plutonium. Make sure Ivan doesn't get it."

The scope then focused on a bomb in the background, "Ghost you are cleared hot," The team's commanding officer said, Naruto fired: the explosion took two of Gabe's men.

"It's a trap," Gabe exclaimed as he pulled out his Desert Eagle .50AE, "Kill them!"

Ivan pulled out his Smith and Wesson Model 500, and fired as his thugs fired.

Gabe's men fired back as did Ivan's men.

One man dressed like one of men, a six-foot-three male ran for cover, and jumped behind a small barricade, he pulled the bottom-half of his grey shemagh head wrap down to reveal Major Sasuke Uchiha, codenamed "Grim Leader", the Commanding officer of Rainbow Six squad Onyx.

Sasuke pulled the wrap around his neck, then reached around to the back of his jacket, grabbed the hood attached to his jacket underneath the poncho he was wearing, and pulled it over his face, as he did two red holes opened revealing goggles with red lenses, and a mouth-guard appeared on the mask, and four dots on the guard opened.

"Grim Leader in position," Sasuke said as pressed two fingers to the ear-piece attached to the inside of his mask and removed the poncho to reveal the Kevlar vest, the ASU men's sweater, TRU-SPEC ACU H2O-proof ECWCS pants, and Danner ACU Desert TFX Rough-Out black GRX boots.

Sasuke then opened the poncho, loaded the magazine-slots on his vest and belt, and then readied his M4A1 SOPMOD, after attaching the suppressor, he attached the side laser-pointer, the ACOG scope, and then slid on the M203 grenade launcher.

"Grim Leader ready," Sasuke said, "Permission to engage?"

"Permission granted Grim Leader," Tsunade said, "You are go for attack."

"Roger," Sasuke said, "Ghost, keep everyone away from that case, I'm moving in."

Sasuke popped out from behind cover, and walked toward the case firing his M4A1.

"Sir," one of Ivan's men said as he pointed at Sasuke who was walking toward the case.

"Kill that one!" Ivan ordered.

As Ivan raised his weapon to fire, two positions where his men were firing from exploded.

Ivan looked up, and a man dressed in a medium-grade full-body Kevlar suit, holding an M32 MGL (multiple grenade launcher) in his hands with a suppressed Fabrique National Mk 48 light machinegun slung around his back was aiming the M32 at him.

That man was Onyx squad's support gunner, six-foot-two Corporal Shino Aburame, codenamed "Bulldozer".

Sasuke continued forward toward the case, as he reached the case, he reloaded his M4A1, picked up the case, and the Osprey raised into the air.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke said as he looked at the Osprey, "Rusty, you're up."

Five-foot-ten male Rock Lee codenamed "Rusty" jumped out from behind the wall, wearing a light Kevlar suit with the same mask as Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino, carrying two suppressed Heckler and Koch MP7s and a katana sword around his back.

Lee's boots magnetically attached to the strip of metal on top of the Osprey's engine, "Hello there," Lee said as he emptied both clips into the Osprey's engine, causing it to go into a tail-spin, and crash-landed outside the gate.

Lee leapt down into the courtyard as Sasuke walked up to the last one of the thugs that was left alive and crawling for his weapon, Sasuke stepped on his back, and emptied half the fresh magazine into the thug's back.

"Nice work team," Sasuke said as Naruto, Shino, and Lee joined him in the courtyard.

A shot rang out, and Gabe stood up, holding his Desert Eagle, "Drop the case!" He ordered.

"One more," Sasuke exclaimed as he and his team turned, and emptied their primary weapons into Gabe's body.

Gabe flew backwards against the wall, and as the last of their clips was empty, he slid down the wall, leaving an enormous pond of blood dripping down the wall from a large crater.

The four turned, and walked out of the gaping hole in the wall the Soviets made when they abandoned the base as the Osprey raised once more into the air.

Shino turned around, raised his own Desert Eagle .50AE, and emptied the magazine into the window.

Rainbow Six's Onyx squad, one of the best, trained by Ghost Recon to run missions that range from unconventional warfare, to recon, covert action, assassination, and POW rescue.

Sasuke Uchiha, a six-foot-four, twenty-seven year old, Caucasian male with spikey black hair and onyx eyes. He joined the U.S. Military straight out of College at the age of twenty-one, and was instantly promoted to First Lieutenant for his heroic actions during a skirmish with radical extremists in the Crimean Peninsula when the Ukrainian and Russian governments called the U.S. for support.

Naruto Uzumaki, a six-foot-two, twenty-six year old Caucasian male with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. Sasuke and Naruto met when going through selection for Rainbow Six, and both made it into a new squad, Onyx was that squad.

Shino Aburame, a six-foot-two, twenty-three year old Caucasian/ Japanese-American male with a flat-top black hair style, and hazel brown eyes. Shino's father for a time was the largest fireworks manufacturer in Japan, and his mother was UDT for the U.S. Navy.

Rock Lee, a five-foot-ten Japanese-British male with a haircut that said whenever he goes to his barber he says, "Can you make me look like a caricature of the Japanese Ethnicity please?" Lee was a soldier in the British Royal Marines before becoming a member of Onyx squad.

What they didn't know was that they were all going to be involved in the biggest conspiracy since the Da Vinci Code.


	2. Operative Down

**Chapter 2 – Man down**

After returning from Tajikistan, the members of Onyx were allowed some time off.

Sasuke decided to take his girlfriend, the team's drone specialist Sakura Haruno a five-foot-one Caucasian female with bubble-gum pink hair and emerald green eyes to Monte Carlo.

Sasuke's vehicle of choice was his father's dark blue 1966 Ford Mustang.

Sasuke's father was a Major General who was the whole reason Sasuke made it into West Point, and was the largest supporter of Rainbow Six in the U.S. Army.

"Sasuke, is it really necessary to drive so fast?" Sakura asked as Sasuke was speeding at 100 M.P.H. toward the city.

"Now you sound like that girl from _Golden Eye_," Sasuke said, "Will you relax? I know what I'm doing."

"Well do you think you can at least…" Sakura began before Sasuke made a sharp U-turn.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind." Sakura said.

…

Naruto then took his fiancée Hinata Hyuuga, a former French Nurse he met while on the front lines of Ukraine on a romantic weekend to Santorini.

Hinata was a beautiful five-foot-three female with long black hair and solid-purple eyes with no pupils.

Naruto's father, Minato was an entrepreneur and the owner of five barbershops and a small bar in Los Angeles.

Minato knew Naruto was in Greece, and sent over some champagne.

While Hinata was out on the terrace of their rented apartment, Naruto stepped out, carrying the champagne, "Hey babe," Naruto said as he came out onto the terrace, holding the champagne.

Hinata looked up, and saw Naruto holding the champagne.

Man did he have a good night

_Will get more into detail later_

…

While Sasuke was in Italy, Lee was in France with his girlfriend Ino Yamanaka a five-foot-five Caucasian/ Japanese female with long blonde hair and eyes a lighter shade of purple that Hinata's.

Lee decided to take Ino on a moped tour of Paris.

Paris is beautiful, but the only problem is that people along the coast of France are extremely nice, but as you get closer inside to the center of France (Paris), people are really stuck-up and rude (no offense French readers).

Lee had the bright idea to book him and Ino a room at the Hotel Beaumarchais, and reserved them a very special diner in one of the top restaurants in the Eiffel Tower.

…

Meanwhile, Shino was a single country away from Sasuke in Venice with his fiancée, Tenten, a beautiful five-foot-two Japanese female with brown hair that was formed into a bun, and beautiful hazel brown eyes.

Shino decided to take Tenten out on the water in his sailing boat.

Once they were out far enough, Shino turned on the grill, and cooked them some shrimp while they watched the stars above their heads.

…

The next night, Sakura spent the entire morning at the spa, then had a few drinks, and was hung-over in her and Sasuke's hotel room.

Sasuke then decided to go to the casino, and as he arrived, the valet went to park the Mustang.

Sasuke was dressed in shiny black leather shoes, black suit pants, a button-up black shirt, and a white tuxedo.

As Sasuke fixed his tie, he noticed a small yatch with a code written into the side of the boat, if anyone looked they would think the boat was called the _Black Knife_, but Sasuke knew that was the name of a famous Rainbow Six operation. The commanding officer of that mission was a famous Rainbow Six operative, Bishop, it was the last mission he undertook as a Deputy Director before becoming Director of the entire program.

As Sasuke entered the casino, he walked up to the chips window, and was greeted by David Bower, a member of Forth Echelon.

"Hello David," Sasuke said as he placed twenty thousand on the counter, "Twenty thousand."

"Sasuke," David said as he divided out the twenty thousand dollars' worth of chips on the counter in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke took the chips, walked around to the side of the booth, and leaned back against the side, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here on vacation with Red." David said.

Sasuke knew what that meant, he was working in correspondence with Rainbow Six to look after a member of Rainbow Six Red Team while the operative was in the city.

Red Team was the program's delivery service which specialized in delivering dangerous, even deadly cargo or prisoners to a secure location so they could 'dispose' of the contents properly.

When a member of anything that was related to Rainbow Six said 'dispose' when referring to dangerous, even deadly prisoners they meant they'd take the person to an undisclosed location, and institutionalize them for life.

Sasuke knew whatever Red Team was escorting, it was top-priority, to important for anyone to discuss.

"Any backup?" Sasuke asked.

"There's just me," David said, "Let's leave it at that."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he walked off.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, and walked into the main casino, "Caller please identify," the automatic voice on the other line of the phone said after Sasuke called Rainbow Six Headquarters in London.

"Access Code Red Hawk," Sasuke said, "Put me through."

"Go ahead," Tsunade said over the other line.

"Boss," Sasuke said, "It's me."

"Sasuke," Tsunade said, "What's up?"

"Can you call Echelon, and get the memo of David Bower," Sasuke said, "He says he's on vacation with Red."

"I'll get back to you," Tsunade said, "For now, why don't you hit the baccarat table?"

"Always know what I'm doing," Sasuke said, "Got to go."

When the night was over, Sasuke went back to the hotel, and found Sakura fast asleep on the couch.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the temple, carried her into the bedroom, placed her on the bed, and kissed her once more before receiving a call on his phone.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, and pressed the button on the side, making it open like a switch-blade.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said as he placed the phone against his ear.

"Sasuke it's me," Tsunade said, "I just got off the phone with Forth Echelon."

"What's the story?" Sasuke asked.

"I managed to dig up something very interesting on David Bower," Tsunade said, "Turns out he's not on assignment. David Bower officially resigned his commission from Forth Echelon three weeks ago."

"Then what's he doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Tsunade said, "But I dug a little deeper, and I found that there is a member of Red Team in the city, he's working undercover as a businessman aboard the…"

"_Black Knife_." Sasuke finished.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "How'd you know that?"

"Because the ship's parked in the harbor," Sasuke said as he ran into the living room of the hotel, and retrieved his Colt M1911 .45, then checked the magazine, fully loaded, "Call the _Black_ _Knife_, and tell them to get out! We have an operative in danger!"

Sasuke hung up the phone, twisted a silencer onto his M1911, hid it inside his jacket, and ran out the door of his hotel room, rushed down the stairs, out to his car, and took off toward the harbor.

Halfway to the harbor, Sasuke received a call from Tsunade, "Yes," Sasuke said as he answered his phone.

"I keep trying to get the _Black Knife_," Tsunade said, "If there is someone on that boat, they're in trouble."

When Sasuke arrived at the harbor, he threw open the door to his car, ran down the entrance to the pier, and ran down the line of boats before reaching the _Black Knife_.

Sasuke threw off his jacket, and jumped onto the side of the boat before pulling out his M1911.

Sasuke moved down the boat before seeing one of the locks to one of the sliding-glass doors had been blasted open by incendiary rounds from a shotgun, he could tell because the area around where the lock was splintered and burned around the edges.

Sasuke gently slid the door open, and entered, noticing several small-caliber bullet-holes in the wall fired at high-speed, and a single corpse on the floor dressed completely in black.

Sasuke slowly approached the corpse, and flipped him onto his back, his face was frozen in a look of surprise, and there was a single .38 special bullet-wound delivered directly to the throat, in the man's hand was a small M26 shotgun, specially designed to be suppressible and fire incendiary rounds.

The shooter was not on the main deck, Sasuke walked up to the top tier, nothing.

Sasuke walked down below deck, as soon as he looked down the stairs, there was another body, a man about the same height as the dead guy in the main area holding the M26, and wearing the same outfit.

This time, the man was holding a suppressed P90 submachine gun, and had the same grade of bullet-wound only this time right between the eyes.

Sasuke raised the hand holding the P90, seventeen bullets fired.

Sasuke continued forward, there was a trail of bullet-holes fired at high-speed heading toward the back, the final one had a ring of blood around it, whoever was ran from them was a fast son of a bitch, but apparently not fast enough.

Sasuke walked toward the back, there was another corpse in the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Like the others, a single .38 special bullet-wound, only this time directly through the right eye, whoever was firing the .38 was probably fatigued from the bullet-wound.

The corpse was also wearing black, but was carrying a suppressed M4 MWS with a laser-pointer attached to the side of the barrel, Sasuke checked the magazine: half the mag was empty, and there was an empty magazine in the slots of his Kevlar-vest.

Sasuke walked toward the entrance to the back room, it had been kicked in front the outside, as he pushed the door aside, and there were two final corpses in the room.

One of the corpses was lying face-up on the bed, a Karambit knife sticking straight out the center of his chest.

The final corpse was lying face-down on the carpet, a large knife-cut going across his right cheek, going up into his temple, and cutting into his hair-line.

Apparently that wasn't the kill-shot because there was a .38 special bullet-wound going through the back of his head, and out his face literally carving a large hole going from the bottom of his forehead, around his eyebrows, and above his upper-lip.

Sasuke looked over to the closet, and opened the door, a final corpse flopped out of the closet onto the floor.

The corpse was wearing a pair of black business shoes, a pair of black suit pants, and a long-sleeve white shirt. He had dog-tags hanging around his neck, as Sasuke checked them, he knew he'd found the member of Red Team, and there was a .38 Taurus view revolver in his hand, Sasuke checked the chamber, four shots fired, and blood around the rim of the barrel.

There were a series of bruises to his head and neck, but apparently what killed him was a single bullet-wound to the chest.

Sasuke put away his M1911, pulled out his cellphone, and called Tsunade, "Caller please identify." The automatic voice said over the other line.

"Access code Red Hawk," Sasuke said, "Put me through."

"Yes," Tsunade said over the other line.

"Boss, it's me," Sasuke said, "Put an APB on David Bower, and all known associates. Also get a scrub-team out here along with my team… we've got an operative down."

_The man-hunt is on…_


	3. Sudan

**Chapter 3 – Hunting**

The next day, after the body was retrieved from the _Black Knife_, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shino met up at the airport with Colonel Kakashi Hatake, a six foot-four Caucasian male with white hair, one brown eye, and one red eye. Colonel Hatake was the last man trained by Bishop before he became director of the Rainbow program.

"Gentlemen," Kakashi said as the team walked up to him dressed in full battle-gear.

"Colonel," Sasuke said as he stood in front of Onyx squad's CO, "Any word from the major airports?"

"Not much more than can be expected," Kakashi said, "He got on a plane bound for London, but it never arrived."

"Where is it then?" Sasuke asked.

"It landed somewhere in Sudan," Kakashi said, "Everyone aboard was bound with duct-tape, no casualties."

"What about the corpses?" Sasuke asked.

"They say dead men tell no tale," Kakashi said, "And they were right. We got nothing off of them, no finger-prints, no dental-records, no I.D.s."

"Then what do we have?" Sasuke asked.

"Possible lead," Kakashi said, "Details will be on your MIS's. If any word of Bower comes up, I'll let you know. Good luck."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shino entered the plane, and took their seats as the back-gate closed.

The team pulled out their MIS tablets, and read the mission details, the Red Team operative that had been killed was Staff Sergeant Michael Towen, Red Team's best operative. Staff Sergeant Towen was delivering an experimental napalm bomb capable of causing a very large fire.

The bomb was tracked as far as Northern Sudan before it dropped off the map completely.

Apparently one of the men that delivered the bomb wanted to come in.

His name was Abraham Madrasa, a mid-level gunrunner, and a first-class snitch.

Right after moving the package, and disabling the tracking beacon, he turned in everyone involved, and now he wanted to come in.

He was currently located in Al Sajjana, and on the run from whoever the hell hired him to disable and transfer the bomb.

Onyx squad's job was to go in, and extract him before the hostiles had any chance to.

The team prepared for contact, close quarters, lots of civilians, zero acceptance of failure or harm to civilians.

That meant, Carbines or Submachine Guns, pistols, flashbangs, smoke grenades, taser-grenades, 9-poppers, and sensor grenades, nothing overly lethal.

Once they arrived at the primary LZ, they found a small hit-team, a bunch of paramilitary guys dressed in grey carrying standard low-grade weapons.

Sasuke guessed David thought Madrasa wasn't that good.

As soon as one of the paramilitaries entered the safe-house Madrasa was supposed to be in, Lee came up behind him, and put five bullets from his MP7 through his back.

"Boss," Sasuke said as he came out of the shadows, two fingers pressed against his ear-piece, "This is Grim Leader, we're at the safe-house, we've encountered a small hit-team, low-grade weapons."

"Roger that Grim," Tsunade said, "Any sight of the package?"

"Negative," Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on his suppressed ARX-160, "See if you can get him on coms, we're heading out."

Shino walked out of the shadows carrying a suppressed CAR-15 Carbine with a double-drum magazine, and angled fore-grip, and an ACOG scope.

Naruto went for a suppressed L129A1 sniper-rifle.

Lee went for his regular MP7s.

"Grim," Tsunade said, "We've got Madrasa on coms, patching him in now."

"Are you there," Madrasa asked, "Who are you?"

"Your saviors," Sasuke said, "We're here to get you out. Where are you?"

"In the market," Madrasa said, "These paramilitaries are everywhere."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "We'll get you out."

"We're getting a satellite into position," Sakura said as she joined the conversation, "It'll be over head in exactly one minute, thirty seconds."

"Thanks babe," Sasuke said as the channel cut, "Naruto, take point."

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, and proceeded forward.

The team moved down the streets before arriving at a small concentration of paramilitary soldiers.

Sasuke switched on his heart-beat vision, and saw there were two soldiers behind a small wall made of wood.

Sasuke pointed toward Shino, then Lee, and then ordered them to kill the two paramilitaries.

Shino and Lee snuck around to the small wall made of wood, and for a brief moment there was the sound of someone hitting the floor as Lee put one through his target's skull.

Shino slit his target's throat, and let the body fall on top of Lee's target.

Shino and Lee then saw Sasuke signal, and the four men popped up, and simultaneously killed all four paramilitaries with one shot each.

The four continued forward, and came across a small amount of paramilitaries in a small group.

Sasuke rolled out from behind cover, and signaled Naruto, Lee, and Shino to fire.

The four popped up, and fired.

Four of the six dropped, the other two dove into cover, and fired back, they had you standard run-of-the-mill AK-47s, and sunglasses.

Sasuke and his team were using next-generation weapons and first-grade technology.

As the two continued to fire, Sasuke snuck around to the side of them, and fired two bursts, killing one, and sending the other into the waiting scope of Naruto's suppressed L129A1.

The four continued on, and finally came across the market, all four pulled out sensor grenades, and tossed them into the crowd.

The grenades disintegrated on impact, but the entire crowd was scanned.

The sensors picked out Madrasa in the crowd.

"There's the HVT," Sasuke said, "Take out the hostiles, no civilian casualties."

The four men stood up, and in one shot each, took out the hostiles.

As the civilians scattered, Madrasa made a run for it, "Where the fuck's he going?" Naruto asked.

"Boss," Sasuke said as he placed two fingers to his ear-piece, "Madrasa's making a run for it!"

"Stay on him Major," Tsunade exclaimed, "He must not escape! We need him alive!"

"Mr. Madrasa," Sasuke exclaimed into his headset as he and his team chased after him, "It's only us!"

"They're coming after me," Madrasa said, "I have to move!"

"That's a negative," Sasuke said, "Stop!"

Madrasa scoped up one of the hostile's AKSU-74, turned and fired at the paramilitaries before disappearing into an alleyway.

"We've lost visual contact," Sasuke said into his headset as he and his team ran for the building that led toward the alley.

Sasuke and his team piled up next to the door that led into the building, "Ready," Naruto asked as he stood to the side of the door.

After Sasuke nodded, Naruto smashed his elbow into the door, causing a large hole to open in the door, and gave enough room for Shino to throw a flash-bang into the room.

The flash-bang exploded, Lee then jumped into the door, knocking it over, and rolling to his feet to nail four hostiles with two controlled bursts from each of his MP7s.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino entered behind Lee.

"Clear!" Lee exclaimed.

As Sasuke continued forward, one paramilitary jumped out from behind one of the doors carrying a Striker shotgun, Sasuke raised his ARX-160, and let off several bursts.

The hostile fell backwards against the wall, several bloody craters formed almost an arch in the wall that flowed downwards to form almost a small river of blood.

The team soon found themselves in an area filled with civilians and paramilitaries, Sasuke raised his wrist-sensor, which was a small computer mounted to the under-side of his arm, and it showed that Madrasa was on the other side of that area.

"Watch your fire guys," Sasuke said, "This place is heavy on civilians."

The team jumped down into the area, and as soon as they did, one of the hostiles raised his rifle to fire, not before Sasuke raised his ARX-160, and fired a small controlled burst, dropping the hostile.

As the continued forward, Lee heard the clicking of an automatic rifle from behind them, he turned around to face the hostile that raised his rifle toward the team, and fired five bullets at full-auto at the hostile, getting him in the chest, neck, and face.

As soon as they turned one corner, Naruto noticed a single paramilitary walking toward them, as he raised his rifle, Naruto raised his L129A1, and put two bullets into the paramilitary's head.

The team soon arrived at where they think Madrasa was being held.

"Stack up," Sasuke said as the team took their positions, him and Naruto stacked up on the north door while Lee and Shino stacked up on the west wall.

"Ready." Shino said.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as Naruto pushed the door open, and threw a flash-bang into the room.

The team charged into the room where several paramilitaries were waiting, as one raised his AK-47 to fire, Sasuke's ARX-160 dropped him.

The second turned with his S&amp;W M1911, and took one bullet in his armpit, through his left lung, heard, and right lung from Naruto's L129A1, dropping him instantly.

As the other two raised their weapons, Lee and Shino broke through the second door, and as the men turned around, Shino fired six rounds into the paramilitary's back and side. Lee kicked the forth paramilitary backwards, and emptied the clip from his right MP7 into the paramilitary's back, side, and chest.

As the fifth raised his weapon to fire, a bullet from Naruto's L129A1 knocked the rifle he was carrying out of his hands, one bullet from Shino's CAR-15 took out his left knee-cap brought him to his left knee, two from Lee's MP7 took out the other knee, and one bullet from Sasuke's ARX-160 took out his shoulder.

"VIP's not here," Shino said as he looked around.

"Maybe our friend here can help us," Sasuke said as he knelt down to the paramilitary he shot in the shoulder, "How about it champ? Where's Madrasa?"

"Go fuck yourself." The paramilitary said.

"Oh," Sasuke said, "Not what I wanted to here," Sasuke pulled out his thin knife, placed it inside the bullet-wound, and started moving it around inside the wound, "Come on. Be a good sport."

"Come on," Shino said as he stepped on the bullet-wound he put in the man's leg.

"Ok," The paramilitary said, "Ok," Shino removed his foot, "My partners took him to the depot."

"Where's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Down the alley," the paramilitary said, "It's heavily guarded."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he put his knife through the back of the man's neck, killing him instantly, "You heard what the man said," Sasuke moved to the back door.

"Pinwheel formation?" Shino asked.

"Damn straight." Sasuke said.

The Pinwheel formation is a formation where four shooters line up their guns, one shooter starts off, then another shooter steps in, then the third, and when they get to the final shooter, the area they want to clear is cleared.

Sasuke switched the lens on his mask to magnetic vision, revealing thirteen guards inside the alley.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he switched to normal mode on his goggles.

Shino kicked the door down, and began firing, his CAR-15 took four.

Sasuke then switched with Shino, his ARX-160 dropped another two.

Naruto then switched with Sasuke, his L129A1 dropped four.

Lee finally switched with Naruto, his MP7s dropped the remaining three.

"Nice work team," Sasuke said as they stacked up against the door, "Let's get in there."

The team heard Madrasa shouting in Arabic, and others shouting in the same language.

"That's Madrasa alright," Sasuke said, "Stack up, North and South doors."

Sasuke and Naruto stacked up against the North door while Shino and Lee took the South doors.

"Stand by," Sasuke said as he pressed two fingers to his earpiece, after five seconds he gave the order, "GO!"

Sasuke planted his foot into the door, breaking it off its hinges, as he charged in, one of the paramilitaries grabbed an AK-47 and raised it to fire only to have Sasuke put three in his chest.

Shino and Lee burst into the room, Lee extended his MP7s out to his sides, and killed two of the paramilitaries with one burst from each.

Shino's CAR-15 took out two of the paramilitaries with one spray of bullets from the rifle.

The final paramilitary interrogating Madrasa raised grabbed a Browning High-Power off the table, held it in Madrasa's face, and yelled, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL…"

Before he could talk Naruto's L129A1 put two bullets through his mouth, destroying the back of the brain.

As the blood trickled down the man's chin, jaw, and throat, he fell forwards onto Madrasa who pushed him off, grabbed the Browning, and screamed before Lee shoved him down onto the table, and stripped him of the pistol.

"It's him boss," Lee said as he held Madrasa's arm behind his back.

"Grim," Tsunade said over the other line, "Get out of there! You've got dozens upon dozens of paramilitaries surrounding your position!"

"Alright Onyx," Sasuke said, "We've got a lot of heat coming our way! Form up around the HVT! Diamond-formation!"

The team formed up around Madrasa, Sasuke at the north point of the diamond, Naruto at the west, Shino on the East, and Lee in the middle guarding Madrasa.

As soon as they entered the street, two trucks stopped in the middle of the street with paramilitaries inside, "Hostiles," Sasuke said as he pushed Madrasa down.

Naruto and Shino placed the barrels of their guns next to each other, and fired at the hostiles.

After the hostiles were dispersed with, the team moved forward when several hostiles came running out from behind a wall.

"Down!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The team dropped to their knees, and as they did, Sasuke bent to the side, his head nearly touching the ground, and as he looked down the scope, he emptied half the magazine into the paramilitaries, killing all five.

"Go!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The team stood up, and ran for it, Lee then turned around, holding Madrasa's wrist, and saw two hostiles coming up behind them.

Lee fired two controlled bursts into the hostiles, and continued with his team.

As they arrived at their extraction point, the remaining hostiles were closing in as the Osprey sent to pick them up came in for a landing.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee ran into the back of the Osprey, Madrasa right behind them.

As soon as they got inside the Osprey, several bullets hit the side of the chopper, Sasuke turned around to see the remaining few dozen hostiles come running.

Sasuke turned around, and fired at the hostiles as Naruto joined in.

Shino reloaded his CAR-15, and joined in as the Osprey lifted into the air.

As soon as the Osprey lifted into the air, Sasuke saw one hostile with an RPG, "RPG!" He shouted.

As the hostile fired, Naruto grabbed his Glock 24, and fired himself, the bullet destroyed the RPG, and sent the explosion backwards, and destroyed the hostile.

"Whew," Sasuke said as the gate closed, and he fell backwards onto the seats, then looked up at his XO and best friend, "Nice job," Sasuke said as he held out his fist to Naruto, and they bumped fists.

"Good shot," Shino said as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder.

Sasuke pressed two fingers to his earpiece, "Boss," Sasuke said, "Mission accomplished. Package secured."

"Good work Onyx," Tsunade said, "One hell of a job."

_Guess what happens next…_


	4. Niger

**Before you read: I want to apologize if my writing's a little scattered, after a long few weeks and some news within my family I'm afraid I'm losing my mojo, but please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 – Niger**

The team arrived on the U.S.S. Iron-Side, a Gerald R. Ford-class Aircraft Carrier capable of supporting 5,000 crew and 85 airborne vehicles.

Once in the interrogation room, Madrasa refused to give up names to anyone but Sasuke.

And as soon as Sasuke was in the room, Madrasa spilled hundreds of names, everyone he worked with, worked for, shook hands with, and everyone that was involved with the moving of the bomb.

He then said one name that peaked Sasuke's interests, "Wait a second," Sasuke said as he held up his hand after Madrasa said the name, "What'd you say?"

"I said Marcos Brunswig." Madrasa said.

"That's all we need," Sasuke said, "You'll be kept here until further notice."

Sasuke walked out of the interrogation room, "I think we got something," Sasuke said as he walked passed his team, Kakashi, Tsunade, and his team shaking the notepad he was holding in between his fingers.

"What've we got?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke entered the control room which had a large touch-screen table in the middle of the room, "What we have," Sasuke said as he typed in the name _Marcos Brunswig_, and the top search came up with the man he was looking for, "Is this guy."

"Oh _that_ Marcos Brunswig," Kakashi said, "So he's involved in this."

"According to Madrasa he is," Sasuke said, "Ghost Recon, the C.I.A., Interpol, MI-6 and not to mention Rainbow Six have been trying to bag this asshole for years."

"That's something we can use," Tsunade said as she pointed at the table, then turned her attention to Kakashi, "Colonel Hatake, get in touch with MI-6, and see what their willing to lend to our disposal, tell them we have a sure-fire way of getting rid of Brunswig."

"On it," Kakashi said as he walked toward the phone.

"I'll get in touch with the Pentagon," Tsunade said, "Inform them of our status," Tsunade the pointed at Sasuke and his team, "You four, get some R&amp;R. You've been up and down since yesterday."

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said as the team saluted Tsunade, and walked to the mess-hall.

The team entered the mess-hall, and as they entered, someone exclaimed, "Officer on deck!"

The sailors shot into attention, turned around to face Sasuke who smirked, and saluted him, "As you were sailors." Sasuke said.

The sailors returned to their meals as Sasuke and his team walked up to the cafeteria line.

In the past military cafeterias used to serve one to two options for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and midnight services, now that the government spends more on the military, military mess-halls now offer multiple food options.

After choosing their meals, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee took their seats at one table.

As soon as they did, two sailors walked up to their table, "Would you mind if we joined you sir?" One of them asked.

"Not at all," Sasuke said as he returned to his meal.

After eating, Naruto, Lee, and Shino returned to their quarters, while Sasuke went to speak to Sakura.

Sakura was on the top observation deck of the Iron Side, looking out at the ocean.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he climbed up onto the platform.

"Hello," Sakura said as she continued looking out onto the sea.

"What's up," Sasuke said as he walked up behind Sakura, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Just wondering," Sakura said as she placed her hands over Sasuke's, "You know how Naruto, and Shino are engaged to Hinata and Tenten?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I swear that day for us will come. But I think we should wait. With everything going on, we're lucky we get to see each other."

"I know," Sakura said, "I just think we're waiting a little too long."

"I tell you what," Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura on the shoulder, "I'll pick up a ring the next time me and my team are in the town we can relax."

"Sasuke," Naruto said over his microphone.

"Go for Uchiha," Sasuke said as he pressed two fingers to his ear-piece.

"You and Sakura get down here right away, MI-6's got something for us." Naruto said.

"We'll be right down," Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura, "Duty calls."

"What've we got," Sasuke asked as he and Sakura entered the control room.

"MI-6 has given us a plethora of assets," Naruto said as he swiped his hand across the screen, opening the list of things MI-6 gave them, "They've given us the exact location of Brunswick," Naruto pulled up the image of a refugee camp several miles over the border from Libya in Niger, "And they've given us a few things."

"They've agreed to give us a few fast-movers," Tsunade said, "Two Nighthawks with full crews, and two of their insiders," Tsunade tapped on the screen, and a picture of an SAS lieutenant appeared on the screen, "This is SAS lieutenant Sai, he's the first insider: been undercover in the camp for two years."

"He'll get us into the camp?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly," Kakashi said as he entered, "We just got satellite feed: that camp stretches for miles, and there are no vantage points."

"No long-range support," Naruto said as he leaned over the console.

"Second time in a row," Sasuke said, "Next-time maybe."

"Still," Tsunade said, "Bring an M110 just in case."

"And the rest of us?" Shino asked.

"Nothing overly lethal," Tsunade said, "The place is exactly like the last, zero room for civilian casualties. We got kids in that camp."

"Zero civ casualties?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely zero," Tsunade said, "None whatsoever."

"Rules of engagement the same?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," Tsunade said, "Usually weapons are recommended."

"Alright," Sasuke said, "Let's suit up boys."

The team dressed up in their Kevlar suits with their masks, and grabbed their weapons, Sasuke grabbed an M4A1 with a tactical scope, M203 grenade launcher, suppressor, side-laser, and his suppressed M1911.

Naruto had an M110 sniper rifle with a super-magnification scope, and a tri-pod with his suppressed Glock 24.

Shino went for a suppressed Fabrique Nationale Mk-48 Light Weight Machine Gun with a tactical scope, and his suppressed .45 Desert Eagle.

Lee went for two suppressed UZIs with side-lasers and extended magazines, and his suppressed Browning BDA.

The team touched down just in time to see a fresh set of refugees arriving from Libya.

Brunswig's forces had begun to search the refugees before several of the men started to notice something moving through the coming sand clouds.

At first it looked like whirlwinds sweeping through the sand, but then it started to look like invisible humans.

One of them went to investigate, and as he did he gasped, and what appeared to be blood exploded from his neck, and dripped downwards forming something that looked like a saw-tooth bladed knife attached to a hand.

As the men were about to sound the alarm, their heads exploded with blood, after they fell, the active camo Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee had built into their armor shut down, revealing their full-body Kevlar armor, masks, and weapons.

The refugees just stood there looking at them in shock before Sasuke spoke, "Boo," he said, and the refuges ran for the camp.

"Command," Sasuke said as he cleaned the blood off of his knife, and pressed two fingers to his ear-piece, "We're in."

"Roger that," Tsunade said, "Step lightly Onyx, there's a sandstorm blowing in from Niger, we'll keep monitoring it, but it looks like it's heading your way."

"Keep us updated Command," Sasuke said, "See you back at home."

The team continued on, walking across desert sands.

"Command," Sasuke said as he pressed two fingers to his ear-piece, "What's our contact look like?"

"She's a South-African woman," Tsunade said, "About five-foot-three, red hair, and deep red eyes."

"Hold on a minute," Lee said, "Did you say red hair?"

"That's right," Tsunade said, "Your contact's a Caucasian-African. We're receiving a strong signal from her bug. She's agreed to provide information if you pull her out."

"Can we trust her?" Naruto asked.

"She's been undercover ever since they recruited her after her parents were gunned down by South-African rebels," Tsunade said, "We have conformation from SAS Lieutenant General Jiraiya that she was placed inside the camp when she was an adolescent. Her name is Karin."

"Can she give us intel on opposition inside the camp?" Shino asked.

"She already has," Tsunade said, "You're probably looking at about fifty or so guys. Small-arms, nothing major… We're getting a call from her now, patching you in."

"Who is this?" The Karin asked.

"A friend," Sasuke said, "We're here to get you out. What can you tell us about David Bower?"

"David Bower," Karin said, "I heard that name said from the mouth of the head-honcho in the camp."

"What about a man named Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Karin said, "He's waiting for you. He can't maintain his cover forever."

"We'll be there," Sasuke said, "Just lay low, and we'll get both you out of there."

"Hurry up," Karin said, "There are patrols everywhere, they are looking for someone."

"Just relax ma'am," Sasuke said, "We're getting there."

Just up ahead, Sasuke could hear something up ahead, he raised his hand, and soon he heard a single gunshot, he then waved his hands downwards, and signaled them to crouch-walk forward.

The men then arrived at an embankment, when they looked down they saw their contact Sai being shoved to the ground by hostile militia.

"That's our contact," Naruto said as he looked through the scope of his M110.

"Alright guys," Sasuke said, "Sync shot, three bullets max. Aim for the head."

The team balanced their weapons on the edge of the embankment, took aim, and fired.

The four hostiles dropped to the ground, and the operatives headed toward Sai.

"Lieutenant Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"That's me," Sai said, "Welcome to paradise."

"Let's get going," Sasuke said, "We've got work to do, people to save, warlords to kidnap."

"All aboard," Sai said as he ushered everyone into the back of the truck.

After the team climbed into the back of the truck, Tsunade contacted them, "Onyx, have you made contact with the British?" Tsunade asked.

"We have," Sasuke said, "We've got a lead on Brunswig, we think he might have a connection to Bower."

"Continue on Major," Tsunade said, "Make sure we get Brunswig alive."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said.

The truck continued into the camp until they reached the point they would jump out.

As soon as they jumped out, Sai moved the truck.

As they were moving through the camp, Sasuke noticed that the soldiers in the camp were walking around with a lot of sub-grade, there wasn't one soldier in the camp that had an AK-47, in fact all they were carrying around were PPSH-41s from the Soviet-Era Red Army and Tokarev TT-33 which were all inexpensive weapons.

"They seem to be moving some sub-tech hardware," Sasuke said, he tapped Lee on the shoulder, "Get some pictures for command."

Lee snapped a few pictures as they continued through the camp before stopping, "This is as far as I can go," Sai said over the comms, as the team disembarked, and walked around to the end of the truck, he then pointed at one of the main tents, "Brunswig operates out of that tent right there. I'll be at a safe distance until you give the all clear."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee walked over to the tent Brunswig was supposed to be operating out of, Naruto and Lee grabbed onto the side-flaps of the tent while Sasuke and Shino covered the front, Naruto and Lee looked at Sasuke who nodded, they quickly pulled the flaps aside, and ran into the tent.

When they entered they came face-to-face with a few men dressed completely in black, standing over Brunswig, one of them was holding a suppressed .45 Desert Eagle, as another one of them raised his weapon, Sasuke raised his rifle first, and spoke, "Give me your activation codes." Sasuke said.

"Here's my activation code," the soldier said as he raised his sawed-off double barreled under-over shotgun.

"Gun," Shino said as he drilled the shotgunner in the chest with a single burst from his Mk-48.

As the others raised their weapons, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee dropped the others.

Sasuke walked over to one of the soldiers, and checked his body, "What are you doing," Shino asked as he covered the entrance.

"Checking for signs," Sasuke said as he checked the pockets before finding something in his pocket, an I.D. for a Private Military Company called BlackWood, "Bingo," Sasuke slid the I.D. into his pocket, then picked up the Contractor's weapon, a Para-Ordinance PDW fitted with a suppressor, a side-rail laser, an ACOG scope, and an angled grip, Sasuke placed his weapon down, and pressed two fingers to his earpiece, "Command this is Onyx."

"Go ahead Onyx," one of the operators in the command deck said, "Big mama is listening."

"Ok, listen I'm going to send some numbers your way on a Patriot Ordinance Personal Defense Weapon," Sasuke said, "I need these numbers when I get back to the Iron-Side, and dig up whatever you can on a PMC named BlackWood."

"Why on BlackWood?" Tsunade asked.

"Because Brunswig is dead," Sasuke said, "We've encountered several armed hostiles, all sporting state-of-the-art tech, one of them was carrying a BlackWood I.D. badge."

"Alright," Tsunade said, "We'll get right on it. And be advised, that sandstorm is moving in faster than we anticipated, we need to get you and your team out of there."

"We can't leave our contacts here," Sasuke said, "With Brunswig dead they're our only lead we have on Bower."

"Then get them out," Tsunade said, "And hurry, we can't put that bird in the air any less than ten minutes before that storm hits."

"Hold long do we have?" Sasuke asked.

"Twenty before we safely put that bird in the air." Tsunade said.

"Ok," Sasuke said, "We'll get them and get out."

Sasuke and his team moved back to the camp, as the exited the tent, a single guard saw them, and shouted, "ALARM!"

Sasuke turned toward him, and emptied the magazine of his M4 into the man's chest.

"We've been compromised," Sasuke exclaimed as he reloaded his rifle, "Put down anyone carrying a rifle!"

The team moved through the camp, and eventually arrived at the entrance to Sai's tent, when they entered they found Sai gathering up his things.

"What are you doing here," Sai asked as his girlfriend entered from the next room carrying a Kalashnikov AK-12 with a simple rifle scope.

"We're getting you out," Sasuke said as he walked over to Sai.

"Boss," Naruto said, "We've got a problem," Naruto peaked out of the tent window.

"Grim get your team out of there," Tsunade said, "You've got every last pissed off rebel with an AK heading your way right now."

"Command we're moving now," Sasuke said, "We're getting MI-6's assets, and we're getting out of here. It might become a very hot extraction."

"Grim we got hostiles closing in fast," Lee said, "We have to get out of here!"

"Come on," Karin said as she flung the carpet in the center of the room open, and revealed the entrance to a small passageway.

"Get all the intel you have," Sasuke said, "Then we have to get out of here!"

Sai threw everything into his duffle bag, and signaled Karin to move down the ladder.

After moving down, Sai dropped the intel and equipment down into the hole, then followed her, "Boss," Naruto said, "We're surrounded," the guards started taking up positions, "They're taking up positions."

"They're in the hole," Sasuke said, "Ghost, get in there," Naruto jogged over to the hatch, and jumped down inside with Lee behind him, "Bulldozer, set timers, four minutes."

Shino pulled out several C4 charges, and set them around the room, one on the side of the door, one beneath the beds, and one on the roof.

"Ready boss." Shino said.

Shino moved down the ladder as Sasuke covered the hatch with the rig, and then sealed the latch above them.

Running through the tunnel, Sasuke could hear the guards yelling in French, and firing warning shots into the air.

"Move it, move it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

As they were halfway out of the tunnel, there was an explosion, and the end of the tunnel collapsed.

"I think that takes care of our follower problem," Sasuke said, "Let's get out of here."

As the team exited the tunnel, they took cover behind some rocks as several metallic objects came rolling toward them, "What are those?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gazed through the scope of his M110, and identified the vehicles, "We got a few T-90s heading out way." Naruto said.

"I thought those were discontinued." Shino said.

"Brunswig must have bought them," Sasuke said as he pressed two fingers to his earpiece, "Command we have two T-90s heading our way. We need those air assets, and that extraction now!"

"Negative Grim," Tsunade said over the other line, "That sandstorm's moving in faster than we expected. I can call in the extraction or the air-support but if you call in one you lose the other."

"Shino," Sasuke said as he looked at his friend, "How much C4 do you have left?"

Shino went into his pouch, and pulled out a few blocks, "About six pounds." Shino said.

"Plenty," Sasuke said, then pressed two fingers to his ear-piece, "Command I need you to wait till that sandstorm clears then send in the extraction," Sasuke removed the hood to reveal his face, it was obvious Karin thought he was attractive, he then reached into Shino's pack, pulled out a large poncho, and handed it to Sai and Karin, "Take this, when the storm hits, you pull that thing over yourself until it clears."

"Alright," Naruto said, "Storm hits in thirty seconds," he then pushed Sai and Karin in cover behind the rocks as Sasuke pulled his mask back over his face, "Stay down!"

As the storm passed over their heads, Sasuke spoke over the comms, "Ok, stay low and follow me," he said, "We need to catch these guys by surprise or we won't catch them at all."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shino approached the tanks which they could see using the magnetic vision in the lenses of their masks had stopped because one from each of the tanks had jumped out to get their bearings.

As they jumped down, they turned their backs to the team who each took cover behind the back of the tanks, Shino handed three pounds of C4 to Lee, and took the other three for himself.

As Shino and Lee were preparing the C4, the man that stepped out of the first tank saw Sasuke standing behind the tank, "HELLO," he yelled over the wind, "HELLO?"

After approaching, he turned the corner to see the end of a suppressor, and a brief puff of air before everything went black.

"Ready," Shino exclaimed as he climbed out from underneath the first tank in time to have Naruto and Lee run up behind him and Sasuke, and signal they were ready.

The team made a run for it, and as they got to ten meters out, the man that got out of the second tank saw his buddy lying against the ground, and as he walked over, he saw the man was lying a puddle of his own blood.

As he opened his mouth to scream, Shino pulled the trigger on the detonator, blowing the tanks to pieces, and the man that opened his mouth soon did his best Pac-Man impression as a piece of Shrapnel from the tank sliced his head almost completely in half, and then thrown forward as a giant gust of wind signaled the last of the storm which also threw Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee off their feet.

As the storm cleared, Sai and Karin uncovered themselves, "You ok?" Sai asked.

"Yea." Karin said.

"Where are they?" Sai asked.

Sai and Karin looked up as Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee emerged from the sands.

"Nice work my friends," Sai said as he walked over to the team, "You never gave me your unit designation."

"We're Onyx Squad," Sasuke said as he signaled the chopper.

As the chopper came in for a landing Sai asked, "Wait Onyx," he said as he and Karin stepped in after the team, "Doesn't that make you…"

"Yea," Sasuke said, "We're Rainbow Six."

_Back to the Iron-Side…_


	5. Some Time Stateside

**Part 5 – Some Time Stateside**

After returning to the Iron-Side, Sai and Karin were handed off to MI-6 to handle the debriefing while Sasuke and his team proceeded into the command room after putting their weapons away.

"Please tell me we got something," Sasuke said as he walked into the command center, his boots, pants, shirt, vest, face, and hair were covered in sand, that last blow from the sandstorm knocked him and his team's masks off their heads for a while.

"Actually we do," Tsunade said as she looked up to see Sasuke and his team looking like Sand demons, she tapped on the console revealing corporate information on Blackwood, she then slid the information across the table to Sasuke, "We've run the number for that gun you found in Niger," Tsunade said as she tapped the screen to reveal the operating number for a former U.S. Navy Combat Rescue non-commissioned officer.

"David Hornet," Sasuke said, "Expulsion from the U.S. Naval Academy, failed selection for the SEALs both times, dishonorable discharge from Navy Combat Rescue for drug-usage. Guy's got 'Prick' written all over him."

"He's not the only one," Tsunade said, "Blackwood seems to have a habit of hiring men like him."

"I know," Sasuke said as he scanned through the names, "Everyone on this list is either a known drug-addict or was discharged for murder."

"Not a lot to go on." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "He's right," Sasuke said, "As of right now all we have to go on are a few names."

"What about Sai?" Shino asked.

"What about him?" Lee asked.

"He was around that camp a lot," Shino said, "Maybe he heard something."

"I think I can work something out with MI-6," Tsunade said, "But it'll take time."

"How much time?" Sasuke asked.

"At most a week," Tsunade said, "First I think we should do something about you four."

"What about us?" Lee asked.

"Well we are covered in sand." Sasuke said.

"And you looks like you haven't gotten any sleep in weeks." Tsunade said.

"I'll sleep once the people that killed our operative is dead." Sasuke said.

"Not an option," Tsunade said, "I'm sending you four back stateside for some R&amp;R."

"Ma'am," Sasuke said, "With all due respect R&amp;R is the last thing we need. We're focused, we're poised, we're…"

"Exhausted," Tsunade said, "You four have been running yourselves ragged with this case. You need to calm down."

Sasuke then felt the Adrenalin from the fight die down, and he was instantly hit was a double-dose of being tired, "You're right," Sasuke said, "You're right. Maybe it's time we did take some time off."

…

As Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee were getting packed up when Shino asked, "Tell me boss, what's one of the best restaurants to go to in Chicago?"

"I think Reggie's is one of my favorites." Sasuke said.

"We're also going to need some nightlife spots." Lee said.

"Oh yea." Sasuke said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember," Sasuke asked as he slapped his best friend on the shoulder, "You're getting married. A few hours after we touch down in Chicago your bachelor party begins buddy. And it's my duty to make sure you enjoy your last few days of freedom."

"Yea, yea, yea," Naruto said, "As the best man you need to give me my send off."

"Come on," Sasuke said as he hooked his arm around his friend's shoulder, "Let's get the girls."

The team walked out on the deck of the Iron-Side to see a small transport plane waiting on the deck with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino already inside.

Chicago…

A 1966 Cadillac Coupe Deville painted a glossy onyx-black, the hood-scoop was painted a metal-flake candy orange that was separated and bordered by satin-paint Floral White lines, with a white vinyl roof pulled up in front of a small house seven blocks away from downtown Chicago.

The man that stepped out was Sasuke who wore his Military-boots, Rainbow-Six octagon-pattern camo military pants, an army-green tee-shirt, and a short-sleeve khaki jacket with Onyx Squad's logo stitched to the shoulder, his rank on his right lapel and a golden Rainbow Six logo pin attached to his left.

He then reached into the back, pulled out his bag, and then pulled out is tuxedo, after throwing them both over his shoulder, he walked up the steps, and knocked on the door.

A man the same height as Sasuke came to the door, the difference was that his hair was longer, and he was older.

"Hello Sasuke," the man said as he opened the door, letting him step in.

"Thanks… Itachi," Sasuke said as he hung his suit on a small hanger attached to the door.

Sasuke tossed his bag down, turned to his older brother, and embraced him, "Good to see you big brother," Sasuke said as he pulled back, "You look good. For an Air Force Pilot."

"Fuck you Army Boy," Itachi said playfully.

"What is this fucking brass leaf business," Itachi said as he pinched Sasuke's lapel.

"Ah come off the leaf," Sasuke said, "Are mom and dad around?"

"They ran out for a second," Itachi said, "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you back."

Lieutenant Colonel Itachi Uchiha, grew up under the same as Sasuke, their father Fugaku being a military men both of the Uchiha siblings swore to their father they would spend the minimum three years in the armed forces, what he didn't expect was that they would make a career out of the Army and the Air Force.

Itachi was an Ace fighter pilot in the High Altitude Warfare Xperimental Squad (H.A.W.X.), and was a member of AFSOC (Air Force Special Operations Command), the two brothers had actually worked alongside each other during their missions.

Half an hour later, retired Lieutenant General Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha pulled up in front of their house, and saw a familiar 1966 Cadillac Deville in their driveway, they walked into their house to see their two sons sitting on the couch, telling stories about their adventures.

"So this asshole comes up on my Five O'clock," Itachi said, "I get a missile-lock warning, and as I prepare to pop a flare, I get a missile-fired alarm, and once I pop the flares, I veer off to the right, and the missile ends up hitting his buddy who was coming in fast on my Eleven."

"Horseshit," Sasuke said with a laugh, "You couldn't execute a sharp turn like that to save your life."

"Good to see we raised them right." Mikoto said.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he stood up, and walked over to his mom and dad.

"Oh my son," Mikoto said as she embraced her son.

"Hi mom." Sasuke said.

"Hello son." Fugaku said as he hugged his son.

"What are you doing home?" Mikoto asked.

"My entire unit's on leave," Sasuke said as he took a seat on the couch, "And we're all here to give Naruto his bachelor party before he gets married."

"Oh great," Mikoto said, "How is Naruto?"

"He's fine," Sasuke said, "But we've started on a new mission, and it's taking its toll on all of us."

"I can tell," Fugaku said, "You look beat."

"Sorry, I haven't slept in a week." Sasuke said.

"This case," Fugaku said, "Tell me about it."

Sasuke sat back and told his father about what had happened up to that point, finding out about Bower, finding the murdered member of Red Team aboard the _Black Knife_, finding that Brunswig was involved, and the Blackwood Mercenaries.

They made it into the kitchen by the time Sasuke was finishing, "Then once we returned to the Iron-Side we found out every last member of Blackwood is a dishonorably discharged former U.S., British, Israeli, or German soldier."

"Sounds like they're trying to form another Rainbow Six," Fugaku said, "This bomb sounds a little suspicious. A butane bomb? This isn't Vietnam, there's no need for butane unless you're planning to burn down a forest."

"Good point dad," Sasuke said before receiving a message on his phone.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, and Itachi spoke, "Lee?" He asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he stood up, and walked toward the back of the house, "Be right back," he stepped out onto the back porch, and accepted the call, "Talk to me."

"Hey brother," Lee said, "What's up?"

"I'm just talking to my parents," Sasuke said, "What's up with you?"

"Come on man Naruto's bachelor party starts in three hours," Lee said, "And Hinata's bachelorette party starts at the same time. We need to outdo them."

"Come on man," Sasuke said, "It isn't a competition. But why are you calling me now?"

"To let you know that you're still the Best-man," Lee said, "So it's your job to pick us up in something nice."

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, and pulled out the phone book, he knew exactly what to get for the guys.

Three hours later…

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, dried himself, fetched the underwear he left on the tub, jumped into it, then walked down the hall to his room, and went through his closet.

He eventually decided on a pair of jeans he bought in high school that still fit him, a black polo shirt, his Military boots, and one of his favorite leather jackets, it was the middle of March in Chicago, and they were in the middle of a snow advisory.

The jacket was a blazer-style jacket made of hand-stitched black Italian leather with a wide notched collar with a musqueteer-style sleeve cuff, quilting that stretched from half the way up Sasuke's biceps, over his shoulders and shoulder blades, had a ribbed section that hung off the bottom of the jacket, and running down the side of the sleeves were gold tubes.

As Sasuke laced up his boots, he heard a horn honk, he quickly snatched up his keys, wallet, and was heading out the door before forgetting something, he turned around, and snatched up his concealment for the night, his father's manual-open SEAL tactical knife, and concealed it inside his boot.

He walked out into the living room where his mother, father, and brother were waiting, "Where are you going all dressed up?" Mikoto asked.

"He Naruto's wedding's in two days," Sasuke said as he walked passed them, "As the Best-man it's my job to ensure he enjoys his last days of freedom."

"What's on the menu tonight," Itachi asked, "You going out to Bottoms-Up get a few girls, lock yourselves in a room with a bottle of scotch."

"Screw you," Sasuke said, "We're going on a pub-crawl, one night, four bars, and we have a game going. We get to order whatever drink we want, but we can only eat at one of the four. Got to go."

Sasuke ran out the door, and outside to the party limo that he rented for the crawl.

The first one Sasuke asked the driver to pick up was Shino who walked out of his parent's house wearing his military boots, black jeans, a black tee shirt, and what looked like his father's white leather jacket.

"Hey," Shino said as he entered the limo next to Sasuke, "What're you all dressed up for?"

"Could say the same thing about you," Sasuke said as he slapped the inside of Shino's jacket, "What's this?"

"What," Shino asked, "It's warm."

"Let's just relax now," Sasuke said as he sat back in his chair, "We're here to give Naruto his sendoff before he gets married. Let's give him the best sendoff we can."

The next one of their posse they picked up was Lee who came out the front door of Ino's apartment building. He was also wearing his military boots, a pair of black jeans, a long-sleeve green shirt with his black zip-up vest, and a pair of finger-less elbow-length winter gloves.

Lee jumped into the limo to see Sasuke and Shino, "Hey brothers," Lee said, it was apparent he had started a little early because you could smell a small hint of beer in his breath, and you could see an empty bottle in his hand, "What's up?"

"Ok," Sasuke said, "You've had enough for now," he took the bottle from Lee's hand, rolled down the window, and threw it out the limo, striking a man walking down the street swigging his flask in the back of the head, "Luckily I've prepared for something like this," Sasuke reached into his jacket, and pulled out his own flask, "Here, drink."

Lee took the flask, unscrewed the top, and as he raised it to his lips he realized the flask was unnaturally warm, when the liquid slid down his lips he realized Sasuke had filled it with expresso.

"Thanks," Lee said as he finished half the flask, and handed it back to Sasuke, "Where to first?"

"We still have to pick up Naruto," Sasuke said before tapping on the glass to the driver's cabin, "Driver, let's go!"

They arrived at Naruto's right at eight forty five, Naruto walked out of his parent's home dressed in (no big surprise) his military boots, premium denim jeans, long-sleeve white shirt, zip-up winter vest, and a pair of leather gloves.

Naruto entered and was slightly taken aback by what Sasuke had chosen.

The limo's interior was all black leather save for the floor, the ceiling, and sections above the couches where neon fixings had been placed that sparkled and flowed with various vibrant neon lights.

"A little flashy aren't we boss?" Naruto asked.

"Come on man it's your bachelor party," Sasuke said, "I think I have a right to dip into the DOD's funds to use tonight. The bachelor party begins tonight."

"Ok," Naruto said as he took his seat, "What's first on tonight's agenda?"

"First I need to tell you about our new game," Sasuke said, "What's going to happen is, where we're going, these places only serve big portions. You can only call one bar to eat at, but when you call that bar, you can't eat anything above a sharable appetizer anywhere else. You do, you lose. Loser pays the check. Last one standing gets the combined amount of all four checks. I bet right now, I can outlast you all."

"You're on," Lee said, "I bet you and Shino cave first."

"Oh yea right," Shino said, "I bet first to cave is you and ball and chain here."

"Not going to happen," Naruto said, "I'm taking you two down. I bet the last two standing are me and the boss."

"You're on!" Shino exclaimed.

The first stop was Hawkeye's Bar and Grill where upon entering Lee exclaimed, "I call this place!"

The four took their seats, and their waitress walked over to them, "Good evening to you gentlemen," she said, "My name is Mellissa," she passed around the menus, "You celebrating any special event this evening?"

"Yea," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders, "My brother here is getting married in two days."

"Oh," Mellissa said, "Bachelor party. What are we drinking?"

The team looked over the menus, Sasuke looked up first, "A tall glass of your Stella Artois for me." Sasuke said.

"Excellent choice." Mellissa said.

"I'll have what he's having." Shino said.

"That makes three of us." Naruto said.

"Ok," Mellissa said as she wrote down the order, "What about four of you?"

"Nope," Lee said, "Get me a Beta Blocker."

"Alright," Mellissa said, "And food?"

"Me and the beer-drinkers will share a Nacho Supreme," Sasuke said, "We want Steak, and add a few healthy scoops of guacamole."

"Ok," Mellissa said, "And the Beta Blocker?"

"I'll build my own burger," Lee said, "I'll take the half pound angus beef with jerk-style seasoning, I'd like it on a pretzel bun with chipotle mayo, BBQ sauce, with jalapeño jack cheese, bacon, avocado slices, and pineapple."

"Ok," Mellissa said, "I'll put that in."

Two minutes later, Mellissa came back with a tray full of drinks, she placed the three pints on the table in front of Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino, then placed the Beta Blocker in front of Lee.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"No problem," Mellissa said, "Your food should be right out."

"Alright boss," Shino said as he raised his glass, "As Best-man it's time to give Ghost here his send-off."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he raised his own glass, then looked over at Naruto, "Buddy, this team has been through a lot together. From the Middle-East to Africa, to Eastern Europe and beyond, it's been great. In two days you and Hinata embark on the single greatest mission of your lives: marriage. To you, our best-friend, our XO, and our battle-brother."

"Naruto," Shino and Lee said as they tapped their glasses against Sasuke and Naruto's.

Two minutes later Lee's burger and the nachos Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino would be sharing arrived.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino made it through their trip to Hawkeye's without caving, but when Lee got home he did not have a good night, having eaten a little too much, and drank about one too many, and about ten more.

I'd go into more of that but that'd take more time than ever, what I will tell you is that they visited three other bars, Focus Sports Bar and Grill, Emporium Arcade Bar, and Burger Bar.

When Sasuke returned to his house with him and Naruto's share of two hundred dollars, he walked in the front door to see his parents asleep on the couch and Itachi asleep in the next bedroom.

After stripping to his underwear he changed into his track pants, he laid back on his bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning, he felt the effects of the alcohol in his head, and didn't want to get up, but it was the day of the rehearsal diner, and he was the best man so he sucked it up, and swung his feet off the bed, stood up, fetched one of his white tee-shirts, and walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by a nice warming sight, Sakura was there dressed in a pair of white high-heels, blue jeans, and a white tee-shirt covered by a short-sleeve red checker-pattern button-up shirt.

"Hey," Sakura said as she saw Sakura, and stood up as he walked up to the table.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he laced his arm around his girlfriend's waist, and got a well-healing kiss on the cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you'd be wiped out by your night out," Sakura said as she and Sakura took their seats, "How was Naruto's bachelor party?"

"Alright," Sasuke said as Mikoto placed two plates of eggs in front of Sasuke and Sakura, "Thanks mom. Not sure about Lee. Rusty had about three Beta Blockers."

Sakura chuckled as she and Sasuke started eating, "I got a call from Ino actually," Sakura said, "Your team's light-support member walked into the apartment hardly standing."

"Hopefully he'll be sober enough for the wedding." Sasuke said.

"He should be," Sakura said, "I'm just worried about the rehearsal dinner."

"Oh no," Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples, "I forgot. The open bar."

That night at the Marriott Chicago Magnificent Mile, Sasuke sat at the table with Sakura, the bride and groom, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and Ino.

Naruto and Hinata's parents sat at the table in front of the Bride and Groom's table.

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, and nodded.

Sasuke stood up, grabbed his champagne glass, and tapped his fork against the side of the glass, drawing everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone," Sasuke said, "This isn't the speech that I'm giving tomorrow so you'll forgive me if it sounds like I pulled it all out of my ass."

Everyone in the room laughed, and someone said, "Good one."

Sasuke waved his hand, "Anyway thank you for coming," Sasuke said, "Tomorrow we celebrate the joining of two of the best people I know," Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "My best-friend and Army Buddy Naruto. Even though me and Naruto aren't related by blood, and there's no resemblance I will tell you right now I consider Naruto my brother. He's even getting married to a woman who my one and only considers her sister," Sasuke looked at Naruto and Hinata, "Even though it's not the wedding day, and you're still just husband and bride-to-be. I can see that this is the happiest day of your lives," Sasuke raised his glass, "To the bride and groom."

"The bride and groom." Everyone said.

That night in Sasuke and Sakura's room, Sasuke sat on the bed in a simple pair of track pants when Sakura came in dressed in her nightgown, she walked over to the bed, and laid back on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Tomorrow's going to be very interesting," Sakura said as she looked over at Sasuke.

"Yea," Sasuke said, "The happiest day of Naruto and Hinata's lives," he then looked over at Sakura, "But let's not think about that now."

"Oh," Sakura said, "You want to do something?"

"Yea," Sasuke said as he reached under the pillow and pulled out a jewelry case, "But before," Sasuke took Sakura's hands, led her off of the bed, and went to one knee in front of her, "I have to ask. Sakura Melina Haruno," Sasuke held up the case, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world," Sasuke opened the case revealing a wrap solitaire pave-style engagement ring in fourteen karat gold with an emerald-green center stone and little black onyxes that wrapped around the entire ring, "And marry me?"

"Oh my god Sasuke," Sakura said as she wrapped her hands over her mouth, "Yes. Yes!"

Sasuke slid the ring on Sakura's finger, "This is the happiest moment of my life." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Sakura kissed once before Sasuke reached to the back of Sakura's gown, and unzipped it.

Sakura then remembered Sasuke pinning her down on the bed, and them lying together as sweat covered their bodies.

The next morning, Sakura awoke in the same bed she and Sasuke shared that night snuggled up to Sasuke's side, when she looked up at her fiancé, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello," Sasuke said as he saw her smile.

"Hello," Sakura said as she leaned up, and kissed Sasuke, "What are you doing up?"

"Just woke up five minutes ago," Sasuke said, "How are you?"

"Just fine," Sakura said.

"Good," Sasuke said as he leaned down, started a make-out secession with Sakura, and reached down to grab her ass before there was a knock at the door.

"Hey lovebirds," Tenten's voice said from the other side of the door, "You up yet?"

"Yea we're up," Sasuke said.

"Well hurry up," Tenten exclaimed, "Naruto and Hinata's wedding is in two hours!"

"Be right there." Sasuke said.

"We'll be waiting." Tenten said.

"Guess round two will have to wait," Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura one more time before standing up, and helping his fiancée off the bed.

Two hours later…

The wedding was being held on a party-barge going down the Chicago River.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, Shino, and Lee, dressed in full formal military uniform, the right side of Sasuke's uniform were the two rows of medals he received during his six years in the military, on the right were his military accommodation ribbons, right below it his name-plate, on his shoulders of his formal military jacket were two Shoulder Boards showing his rank as a Major, and running from the top of Sasuke's right shoulder and under his arm was a golden aiguillette.

Naruto's uniform was very similar, as was Shino and Lee's, save for the fact Shino's rank of Corporal were onto his sleeves, and Lee's rank of Private First Class.

As the music played, the doors opened revealing Hinata's little sister Hanabi who Hinata selected as the flower-girl who walked in front, and sprinkled the flowers over the ground.

Hinata entered behind Hanabi, when Naruto saw her, all air was sucked out of his lungs, he had never seen her so beautiful.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Just breathe," Sasuke said, "Lucky man."

When Hinata's father gave her away to Naruto, Sasuke could see Naruto was still nervous.

Aside from the fact that throughout the regular stuff the priest says at a wedding Naruto looked like he was about to piss his pants, the 'I do's' went down flawlessly.

Then it came time for the vows, to which Sasuke fished the rings out of his pocket, and handed them to the bride and groom, Hinata went first, "I promise to love and honor you throughout your career," she said, "And to always understand what you say must be done," she then slid the ring on Naruto's finger, "With this ring I thee wed."

Naruto went next, "I swear on my honor as a soldier," Naruto said, "To be the very best husband, father, guardian, and man I can be. To you, and our children," Naruto slid the ring on Hinata's finger, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With the power vested in me," the priest said, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto pulled up the veil revealing Hinata's beautiful face, leaned down, and kissed her.

The crowd broke into thunderous applause as the two broke apart, then turned to the crowd.

After the cutting of the cake, Sakura showed off her ring to Hinata who hugged her best-friend and maid-of-honor.

As two members of the Italian band Hinata's mother invited started singing in Italian, Sasuke received a call, he pulled out his phone, and saw it was Tsunade, he then looked over at Sakura, and spoke, "I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long," Sakura said as Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.

Sasuke walked out of the crowd, opened his phone, and answered, "Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Grim," Tsunade said, "We've got a deal with MI-6 we know where Bower is."

"Send me the details." Sasuke said.

As the musicians died off, and started playing the wedding games with the guests, Sasuke signaled the team over.

"Yea boss?" Naruto asked as him, Shino, and Lee walked over.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to change the plans for your honeymoon," Sasuke said, "We've found Bower."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Cyprus." Sasuke said.

_Off to Cyprus and Naruto's Honeymoom…_


	6. Cyprus

**Part 6 – Cyprus**

Before they left Naruto had to tell Hinata they had to put their honeymoon on hold for only two days, but being as she was just married, and in a good mood she understood.

Back on the Iron-Side Sasuke briefed the strike force that would be moving against BlackWood on their objective as they stood in the main hanger in front of a map of Cyprus.

"Alright," Sasuke said, his voice amplified in the microphone hanging off his shirt, "Here's the deal. As most of you don't know a member of the NSA recently led an attack that killed a member of U.S. Delta Team Five codenamed Red Team. Thanks to General Tsunade we now know where this rogue agent is," he pointed at the map of Cyprus, "Cyprus," Sasuke then walked to the side of the map as the Turkish half of the map turned from a map's view to red and the Greek half to blue, "As most of you know Cyprus has been the center of debates between Greece and Turkey since 1960," Sasuke then pointed at the Northern Coast, "But the conflict has been heating up ever since vast oil deposits have been found along Cyprus's Northern Coast," he then pointed at the Larnaca Region, "And in various areas in the Larnaca Region."

There was chatter throughout the entire area.

"Anyway," Sasuke said, and the entire area went quiet, "After a little investigation, former U.S. President Jack Ryan who is friends with former Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras and former Turkish Prime Minister Ahmet Davutoğlu managed to dig up something interesting. Turns out BlackWood is employed by both Greece and Turkey to protect their interests in the region," six oil-platform symbols showed up along the Northern Cyprus Coast and along the South-Eastern region of the country, "The conflict has been getting even hotter ever since three oil refineries in the North have been taken from Turkey by who they claimed were Greek Soldiers," the three oil refinery symbols along the Northern Cyprus Coast turned from red to blue, "And Greece says that Turkey used this to attack three of their refineries in the South."

More chatter filled the room.

"And what's more," Sasuke said, "Me and my team were engaged by a BlackWood hit team not three days ago in Niger, and I managed to get a serial number off of a PDW," the screen then zoomed in on the second oil-refinery in the Northern Coast, "Thanks to our contacts in Exon Mobile we've managed to get security footage from the oil-refinery that captured the attack," the screen switched to an image of Turkish Police running while exchanging gunfire, then showed several men dressed like Greek soldiers running toward them with automatic weapons, the screen then stopped over the image of one of the men holding a PDW, "Because of advances in ballistics and security technology we've managed to find this," the PDW on the footage was scanned, and then showed the entire rifle.

The serial-number on the side of the rifle was then blown up to show the entire crew.

"Then we found this," Sasuke said as the screen jumped from the refinery along the Cyprus coast to the South-Eastern region to another one of the refineries and showed Greek soldiers running while exchanging gunfire with men in Turkish Army uniforms, then froze over an image of a man in a Turkish Army uniform holding a similar weapon, the gun was then scanned, and the serial-number blown up, "As you can see both weapons are an identical match. It seems our traitor is operating under his own agenda. Because of this interference the Cyprus Conflict is a nut's hair away from exploding into all-out war between Greece and Turkey."

"Sir if I may," A young Ensign said, "What does BlackWood have to gain through destabilizing this region?"

"A good question," Sasuke said, "We actually had one of the best Analysts diagnose the situation," Sasuke picked up a file off a chair next to him, "As of right now it seems that BlackWood's overall goal is to keep Greece and Turkey's interest on each other and away from Cyprus. If they're preoccupied fighting each other, then Cyprus is open to being controlled. As of right now our top priority is to remove BlackWood from Cyprus all together. Intel gathered with the help of MI-6 shows the NSA traitor is hiding in a small villa inside the U.N. Buffer-zone. My team will handle the traitor, your objectives is to keep BlackWood preoccupied. BlackWood has a firm grip on the six oil refineries they took on the North Coast and in the South Eastern territory. We've managed to find something."

The map zoomed into a large refinery five miles off Cyprus's North-Eastern Coast, "Analysts at both Central Intelligence and National Security have identified BlackWood's weak-spot. This single Oil-Refinery holds the most amount of oil but in order to keep it from prying eyes have it lightly guarded," Sasuke said, "Your job is to take it, and hold it. Any further questions?"

"Yes sir," a young Yeoman said, "Any word on opposition?"

"The Agency has had this place under surveillance ever since it was taken," Sasuke said, "We suspect no more than a few dozen lightly armed BlackWood Mercenaries."

"What about reinforcements?" Another asked.

"When you send the distress call they should come running." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry sir," the same man said, "When _we_ send the distress call?"

"That's correct," Sasuke said, "When you hit the refinery your objective is no alarms until the attack's over. You will then trigger an alarm to draw BlackWood's forces away to keep them away from Cyprus. Sound good?"

"Yes sir!" the men exclaimed.

"Good," Sasuke said, "For this mission it's advised you take two separate weapon systems, the first something small, fast, suppressed, and the other something no smaller than 5.56. If you haven't eaten, go to the mess-hall, grab some grub, and eat, wheel's up in 0100 hours. Dismissed."

Cyprus…

U-Haul Truck 5-15-62 was traveling through Nicosia toward the buffer-zone which since 2020 had been moved to cut the capital city in half to appease the Turkish government who said that Greece was trying to force them out of Cyprus by putting an all-Greek friendly governing body in place.

Driver Adam Winsworth was at the wheel, guy wasn't qualified for anything other than being a driver, the man weighed nearly three hundred pounds, and had only one half of a high-school education.

Lee sat next to him, "_Póso perissótero_?" He asked.

"_Óchi preissótera apó dýo mília_." Winsworth said.

A BlackWood jeep pulled out in front of Winsworth's truck, and three BlackWood soldiers, two carrying standard side-arms, and one carrying a IMI Galil MAR (or a Micro-Galil for short) stepped out.

"_Ti eínai af̱tó Winsworth_?" The Officer asked.

"_To syni̱thisméno_." Winsworth said.

"_Apó to forti̱gó_," the officer said, as Winsworth stepped out of the van, Lee held tightly onto the grip of his SMG.

"_Poios eínai af̱tós_," the one with the Micro-Galil asked as he waved the Galil toward Lee.

"_Néa týpos_," Winsworth said, "_Eímai ton ekpaídef̱si̱_."

The officer pushed Winsworth toward the back of the truck, "_Anoíxte to forti̱gó_," he said then pointed at Lee, "_Kai eseís, meínete ekeí_."

After moving around to the back of the truck, Winsworth undid the latches, and as he did, the doors flew open, launching him backwards.

As the doors opened, it revealed Sasuke and Shino, Sasuke carrying his suppressed .45 M1911, Shino holding a suppressed .440 Car-bon Desert Eagle.

As the BlackWood Mercs reached for their guns, Sasuke and Shino fired first: the shot from Sasuke's M1911 dropped the first Merc who fell backwards with his arms spread out to his side.

The first shot from Shino's Desert Eagle entered through the second Merc's left cheek, not an inch from his nose, and emptied the back of his head.

Lee heard the doors opening rapidly, the gunshots, he then quickly raised his jacket, placing the grip of his Kriss Vector on the edge of the window, and emptied the magazine into the Merc holding the Micro-Galil before he could raise the rifle.

As Sasuke and Shino jumped down Winsworth raised his hands and asked, "_Poios eísai_?"

"What the fuck's he saying," Shino asked as he and Sasuke walked over to the corpses.

"He wants to know who we are." Lee said.

"We're fucking ghosts," Shino said as he and Sasuke loaded the corpses into the back of the truck.

He then started talking all kinds of Greek before Sasuke said, "Lee tell him to get the fuck back in the truck or we'll lock him in the back."

"_Bes sto forti̱gó_," Lee said, "_Kratí̱ste ti̱n odí̱gi̱si̱ kai tha échete to forti̱gó sas píso̱_."

Winsworth got back into the truck as Sasuke and Shino threw three buckets of water onto the ground to wash away the blood.

The truck pulled to the neighborhood where Bower had a villa that was surrounded by BlackWood Guards.

After pulling up on the street, Sasuke and Shino stepped out having strapped on their Kevlar vests, and pulled their masks over their faces.

Sasuke was carrying an AAC Honey Badger with a Halo x1 sight and an angled fore-grip.

Shino was sporting a suppressed KSG shotgun he loaded with bird-shot rounds.

Believe it or not bird-shot rounds are ideal rounds to use in close-quarters-combat situations, with bird-shot the pellets are moving toward a central area while with buck-shots the pellets spread outwards, not very ideal for close-encounters with gun-toting criminally-discharged former soldiers.

Lee stepped out, and warned Winsworth not to move, the Vector he was carrying he outfitted with an x1 Halo sight, a side-mounted laser-pointer.

Sasuke walked up behind one of the houses, and brought up the map of the area on his arm-computer.

"Ok," Sasuke said as Shino and Lee knelt in front of him, the screen showed three houses highlighted, "Intel suggests that BlackWood is hiding something important in either one or all of these three houses. We need to hit them simultaneously, but let me be very clear, there can be no alarms on this one. We hit these, they sound an alarm, and we could lose Bower. If you find him, call it in, and if possible, try to take him alive."

"What about Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Naruto's got us covered," Sasuke said, "Shino, intel suggests House Alpha has close-corners, lots of halls, not a lot of room to maneuver."

"My kind of play ground." Shino said.

"House Beta is a little bit freer to roam around in," Sasuke said, "But is still a little heavy on the side of guards. Rooms need to be clean swiftly and cleanly."

"I'll take it boss." Lee said.

"Good man." Sasuke said.

"House Gamma is mine then," Sasuke said, "Guard's aren't as heavy, but it is in plain view of the other two houses. Ready?"

"Ready boss." Shino said.

"Alright let's go." Sasuke said as the team split up.

The guards patrolling house Alpha walked along the perimeter, nothing to see, one of them turned his back to his friend to pop a smoke, and as he did there was a light puff of air.

He turned around and right before everything went dark he caught a glimpse of his buddy lying dead against the side of the building, and a man dressed in a tactical vest holding a KSG shotgun standing over him.

At house Beta, two guards were standing side-by-side, the second guard yawned really quick before he felt his friend's blood spray him on the side of the face before everything went dark.

Lee approached them, and positioned them against the wall, then ducked into cover in time to raise his Vector as another guard came around the corner, and let's just say against a gun with not very much recoil, he didn't fare to well.

House Gamma's guards were a little more guarded, but that wasn't much help when one of the guards protecting the front of the house's head exploded, as his buddy opened his mouth to scream, he tasted red-hot led cut across his tongue which was followed by the taste of blood covering the inside of his mouth before everything went dark.

A third went to signal the alarm before his chest exploded.

Sasuke pressed two fingers to his ear-piece, and spoke, "Nice job Ghost." Sasuke said.

Several hundred yards away in the window of a C.I.A. Listening Post that Langley gladly leased to Rainbow Six, Naruto was sitting in a sniper's nest which he made out of an open window with a folding-chair and a black curtain which the suppressor of a DSR-50 bolt-action .308 Winchester sniper rifle was sticking out which was also customized with a secondary scope which had the ability to see in magnetic x-ray vision, thermal vision, sonic vision, and white-heat night-vision.

"Got your back Grim." Naruto said.

Moving into the house, Sasuke took down two of the guards patrolling the interior of the house.

As the hallway guards in Houses Alpha and Beta were patrolling next to the windows saw their partners drop, they went to sound the alarm, and were taken down, House Alpha by the shots from a KSG shotgun, and House Beta by a Vector SMG.

Soon Sasuke approached the door to what appeared to be a main room, as he touched the doorknob, it was cold, like no one had used it for a while, the AC was defiantly on: Mediterranean weather, but the doorknob was unnaturally cool.

When Sasuke turned it, it offered little resistance, and when the door opened, he was hit in the face with a wafting blast of a smell he knew well from his years as a soldier: the smell of death.

"Command," Sasuke said, "Got something bad here."

"Grim we need an I.D. on what you define as bad." Command said.

Sasuke opened the door, and saw something he wasn't expecting to see: Bower was sitting at his desk… dead.

"Good god," Sasuke said, "Command, we have a problem. I found Bower."

"Dead?" Command asked.

"Bit of an understatement Command," Sasuke said as he put the Honey Badger down on the table in front of Bower. Whoever did this didn't want Bower to survive."

"Can you I.D. a murder weapon?" Command asked.

"You might want to get a pen and some paper." Sasuke said.

Bower was beyond dead, he had been shot once in the chest which also had a large knife sticking out of the bullet wound, he had been stabbed in both temples, there was a cut that had been made on Bower from ear to ear, someone had put a gun in his mouth because the back of his head had been blown open, and his head was a little unnaturally hanging to the side, it was obvious someone had snapped his neck.

"How many wounds do you see?" Command asked.

"Four different types of wounds," Sasuke said, "Three stab wounds, a slit throat, a broken neck, and two bullet wounds. Do me a favor, and run down names of every BlackWood employee that has been dishonorably discharged for SD crimes," he then examined the wound, it seems the person that stabbed him was in overly remarkable shape, "Above six feet, and possibly muscularly built."

"Roger Grim," Command said, "Be advised, we think it would best for you four to get what you can and get out of there as fast as you can, Greece and Turkey have decided to terminate their contract with BlackWood earlier that we were expecting. BlackWood is resisting, but their forces are not doing well against the two armies."

"Roger that Command," Sasuke said, "Ghost, lock down the safe house, Bulldozer, Rusty grab everything relating to BlackWood's operations, blast the house, grab Winsworth, and get to Ghost's location, we need to get out of Cyprus faster than we were expecting."

"Roger that Grim," Shino said, "Seems like they left a few things here they didn't bring with them to hell."

Shino had found a large computer room with six computers that all had connected flash-drives.

"Same here Bulldozer," Lee said as he gathered up several files.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulled out a small metal tube with a white line running around the center, and put it on the table before opening Bower's laptop, and plugging in a flash-drive he always carried around.

Bower was careful enough to wipe his computer's memory, but not careful enough to destroy the hard-drive.

After downloading the information from the laptop, he took the tube he placed on the table, gave it a simple twist, and dropped it onto the table before walking out.

Once Sasuke was out of the house, the device went of spreading low-frequency thermal radiation that purged the house, erasing all traces of evidence that they were there.

After leaving the houses, the three soldiers ran to the C.I.A. Safe House where Naruto halfway ripped the door open to get them inside.

BlackWood forces were surrounded within five hours, by that time Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Lee were resting on a hill fifteen miles away from the scene watching the sight before an Osprey came in for a landing.

Upon returning to the Iron Side, Tsunade had news for them, "Good to have you four back on board," she said, "I've got a line on who might be Bower's killer," she brought up a picture of muscular man, Mexican-American, had a thin but busy beard, long greasy black hair, a knife-scar over his eye that was accompanied by a burn scar that covered the same side of his face, and his right eye was brown, but his left eye, where the scars were running was white.

"David Richard Estevan," Sasuke said, "Born mid 1980s in Mexico City, at four years old his parents decided to escape Mexico to start a new life in America, they walked all the way to the border, and crossed via the sewers of Ciudad Juarez, Mexico. The Coyote that smuggled them across the border was gunned down in front of him even though they made it across and escaped customs, Estevan carried that through his life. Grew up in the worst part of town imaginable, the guy saw his best friend shot in the crossfire of a gang war when he was eight. Then crossfire between U.S. Customs took both his parents when he was ten. He was in and out of correctional facilities for years for theft, first full arrest at fourteen for armed robbery and assault with a deadly weapon. Enlisted in '08 at eighteen through the government's _Army Prison Release _program."

"I remember that," Naruto said, "If a prisoner served the minimum time in prison, and you expressed desire to rejoin society earlier you had a choice of either a retrial or serving the remainder of your sentence in Afghanistan with the Army or the Marine Corps."

"That's exactly what he did," Sasuke said, "Shipped over to Afghanistan from Fort Knox in '09 at nineteen as a Private First Class, became a machine-gunner in the 107th Calvary Regiment over in Afghanistan. Numerous citations for fighting, drunk and disorderly behavior, promoted to Corporal early 2011, and then court-marshaled in late 2011 for sexually assaulting a female soldier. Spent the next two years in Guantanamo then sent back in 2013 as a Private."

"How much did this guy go through?" Shino asked.

"A lot," Sasuke said, "The final straw for the Army was in 2015 when his reckless behavior caused the death of his CO. Dishonorably discharged March fifteenth 2015, sent back to the U.S., recruited by BlackWood in 2016, and since then has been BlackWood's resident psychopath. Three arrests in the United States for robbery, assault, and resisting arrest with violence. Two arrests in London for resisting arrest with violence and aggravated battery. Last known location was BlackWood corporate headquarters in Saudi Arabia, not a week ago."

"Your hunch was right Grim," Tsunade said as she closed the file, "What about the items you grabbed from Bower's house?"

Sasuke and Shino pulled out the flash-drives, and placed them on the table as Lee removed the file from the inside of his vest, and tossed it onto the table.

"Alright," Naruto said, "What now?"

"Now you have somewhere to be," Sasuke said, "The mission's on hold for now," he turned Naruto around, and pointed at Hinata who was waiting on the other end of the control room with her bags in her hands, "You have to get to Santorini."

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back, laid his rifle down on the table, and walked out of the briefing room, up to his wife, and kissed her before walking out of sight.

_Naruto's off to Santorini for a week, Bower's dead, and now we've got a dangerous brutal assassin to look for. Guess what happens next…_

Translation:

_Póso perissótero_? – How much further?

_Óchi preissótera apó dýo mília_. – No more than two miles.

_Ti eínai af̱tó Winsworth_? – What is it now Winsworth?

_To syni̱thisméno_. – The usual.

_Apó to forti̱gó_. – Out of the truck.

_Poios eínai af̱tós_? – Who's he?

_Néa týpos_. – New guy.

_Eímai ton ekpaídef̱si̱_. – I'm training him.

_Anoíxte to forti̱gó_. – Open the truck.

_Kai eseís, meínete ekeí_. – And you, stay right there.

_Poios eísai_? – Who are you?

_Bes sto forti̱gó_. – Get back in the truck.

_Kratí̱ste ti̱n odí̱gi̱si̱ kai tha échete to forti̱gó sas píso̱_. – Keep driving and you'll get your truck back.


End file.
